List of portable computer games
}| }} || | }} }| }} This article is being considered for deletion in accordance with Wikipedia's deletion policy. There is a discussion at List of Portable Computer Games}}}|this article's entry on the Articles for deletion page. Feel free to edit the article, but please do not blank it or remove this notice during the discussion. More information, particularly on merging or moving the article, is in the Guide to deletion. If you created the article, please don't take offense. Instead, join the discussion and consider editing the article so that the deletion policy does not apply. } This is a list of computer games that are not required to be "installed" onto a computer's permanent storage device to be executed, and can be stored on a removable storage such as a USB flash drive and used on multiple computers. Ideally it can be configured to read its configuration from the same location as the game. This should not be confused with software portability, which is the ability for software to be run or compiled with little modification on diverse computing platforms. Most games on this list can be run on multiple computers of the same hardware and operating system platform only. Generally the following links point to game files or archives which can be directly installed from a web server to your portable USB flash drive although in some instances the the process may be somewhat more complicated. Where this occurs it will be noted along with the method on how to make those specific game files portable. Listed below are computer games (mostly free) which appear to be portable or relatively portable based on their executable, but as a majority of links have yet to be tested feel free to delete those entries which do not appear to fit the criteria. See also: List of open source software packages, list of Unix programs, list of GNU packages, list of KDE applications, list of GNOME applications, freeware, shareware, public domain, proprietary software. * Note: For those games which are located on Caiman remember not to download via the Opera browser, since Caiman download links do not work properly in it. Also note that the only truly portable games on Caiman are those labeled (no install). * Unless otherwise stated all game files are archives, which can be copied and extracted from any portable media. Action * Bug Squish (site) - a simple, but addictive point and click game where you defend your arm against ever increasing waves of blood sucking insects. Based on the game Blood Suckers for Mac OS. * Defendguin (site) - as Tux you fly about defending your Penguin brethren against the evil clutches of hundreds of airborne Bill Gates clones whose goal it is to turn them into ghastly penguin mutants. * FastStone Pacman (site) - simple Pacman clone with 7 levels of increasing difficulty. Simply install it directly onto your portable media via the Setup file and delete the Start menu folder, which automatically appears. * Helillom Planet (site) * LBreakout2 (site) * Liero Xtreme (site) * Mad Bomber (site) * Neo Sonic Godspeed (site) * Neo Sonic 3 Revelations (site) * Seek & Dread Online (site) * Space Invaders OpenGL (site) * Transcendence (site) * Ultimate Flash Sonic (site) * Vectoroids (site) * X Operations (site) Adventure * Attack of the Tweety Zombies (site) * Battle for Wesnoth (site) * Bernard and Hank (site) * Crimson Fields (site) * Doukutsu Monogatari (Cave story) (site) * Lord Monarch Online (site) * Head Over Heels (site) * Megaman 21XX (site) * Super Bart World 3 (site) * Super Yoshi World (site) * Vega Strike (site) Board Games * Flash Ludo (site) * Monopoly Deluxe (site) * Nagasaki (site) * Othello (site) * Scrabble (site) * Slow Chess Blitz (site) * XO (site) Card Games * Portable Party Poker (site) * Uno (site) * Yazzle (site) Educational * 3D Finger Racing 2 (site) Fighting * Barbarian Returns (site) * Beats of Rage (site) * Dragon Ball Z MUGEN Edition 2 (site) * DragonBall Z - Arena Battle (site) First Person Shooter * Alientreasure (site) * Assault at Wounded Ankle (site) * BattleTanks II (site) * Cube (site) * D-Day: Normandy (site) * Idinaloq (site) * Modern War 3 (site) * Nexuiz (site) * OpenArena (site) * Starsiege: Tribes can easily be turned into a portable application by the user. The user can easily download the full game from Vivendi Universal's web-site. site The game must then be installed and patched. The whole directory can then be moved or copied for use as a portable app without having to install the game on individual computers the game is played on. Brian "Ayavaron" Jeffrey Ross II made a zip containing the game in this form, it can be downloaded from here. * Star Wraith 2 (site) * Swarmers (site) * Tremulous (site) * Twilight of the Gods (site) * Urban Uprising - Dark New World (site) * Warning Forever (site) * Warsow (site) * .kkrieger chapter 1 beta (site) Puzzle * Acter World (site) * Babble Deluxe (site) * Classic WordZap (site) * Gem Drop X] (site) * Link-Em Bamboo (site) * Mahjongg Solitaire 3D (site) * Neverball (site) * Prison Escape (site) * Within a Deep Forest (site) Role Playing * An Alien's Tale (site) * Falcon's Eye (site) * Fanta Scape (site) * Goody The Remake (site) * Portable Guild Wars - Play Guild Wars on any computer, without installation. Note that you must own a copy of the game for access to the servers, and you need to temporarily install the full game on your personal computer to be able to copy the game folder onto the portable media. After copying the game folder, it can be uninstalled from your computer. (site) * Ikachan (site) * Iter Vehemens Ad Necem (site) * Last Minute Rush (site) * Operation: Invasion Evasion (site) * Redwall (site) * RuneSword 2 (site) * ShadowFlare: Episode One (site) * Wandering Knights (site) Racing * Chase HQ2 Evo (site) * GeneRally (site) * Motorcross The Force (site) * Roswell Racer (site) * Stunt Playground (site) * Sunday Drivers (site) * Wheelie RR (site) Simulation * Frikik (site) * Racer (site) * The Ocean Battle (site) Sports * Goat Bean Golf (site) * SkiFree (site) * SkiSpringen (site) Strategy * Bontago (site) * Castle Defender (site) * Freeciv (site) * Mineral Miner (site) * Tic-Tac-Toe (site) Super Mario * Mario Adventure (site) * Mario In Worlds Unknown 2 (site) * Mario VS Wario (site) * Mega Mario (site) * Super Arab (site) * Super Mario 2: Yoshi's Island (site) * Super Mario 3: Bowser Strikes Back (site) * Super Mario Special Edition (site) * Super Mario Adventure (site) * Super Mario Bros 2.5D (site) * Super Mario Epic: Dream Machine (Mario Epic 2: Dream Machine site) * Super Mario Land Deluxe (site) * Super Mario Tatsusoft (site) Tetris * Bricks2000 (site) * Clicking (site) Miscellaneous * Arkanoid R.Kos 3 (site) * Circus Linux! (site) * NameMage]] (site) * NarkoMania (site) * Simon 32 (site) * Many emulation programs such as ZSNES are portable.